


罗马尼亚小流氓

by Tangye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye





	罗马尼亚小流氓

镇子上的那个小流氓巴恩斯，看见就绕道走。厄斯金博士这样嘱咐史蒂夫。

史蒂夫 罗杰斯是从纽大跟随导师来到罗马尼亚的。他们在这里进行一个长期课题，租一栋小公寓住了下来。但过不了多久，厄斯金博士便因为劳累过度导致的心肌梗塞进了医院，史蒂夫不得不硬着头皮在这个陌生地方继续实验。

博士转回纽约之前，特意告诉史蒂夫。“他倒不是个坏孩子，”博士说，“但是我不确定你能搞定这种小混蛋。”

那个小流氓巴恩斯有一头柔软的棕发，圆圆的绿眼睛，常常故作不爽地噘着嘴。是个漂亮的少年，但是喜欢到处捣乱，人人都对他毫无办法。他扰乱人们的生活但又没有达到违法的地步，这里不是美国，警察管不了那么多，大家苦不堪言。

史蒂夫是个认真听话的学生，这点不光体现在实验室里。

有时史蒂夫出门购买材料和食物，远远看见小流氓穿着破洞外套和紧身牛仔裤大摇大摆地出现在街上，立马扭头就往公寓跑。

可史蒂夫多么惹人注意啊，他有一头别人都没有的金发和一双比天空还蓝的眼睛，英俊的脸庞，健美的身材，还有一口绕不过来口音的蹩脚罗马尼亚语。他一跑，姑娘们的眼睛都跟着他跑了。

不光是为了博士的叮嘱，更是因为一看到巴基那张让人又爱又恨的脸蛋，史蒂夫就忍不住心跳加速、难以呼吸，生怕就这么在小流氓的面前晕过去。

小流氓几乎是在史蒂夫出现在镇子上的第一天就看他不爽了，因为这个家伙，镇上最帅的男人就不是他巴基巴恩斯了。这几天发现这个美国佬居然还躲他，巴基生气极了，随手抄起一根粗壮木棍就追着史蒂夫跑。

史蒂夫察觉到他在追，跑得更快了；而巴基追了几条街，最终不得不承认他有点体力透支，怒火中烧，停了下来，像投标枪那样用手里的木棍狠狠投向史蒂夫。

但准头不太好，木棍一下子击碎前方一栋公寓的玻璃窗。

正巧是史蒂夫做实验的房间的玻璃窗。

史蒂夫愣了一下，急忙趴在窗子上，绝望地发现实验体被棍子打翻在地，培养液黏答答地流了一地。

巴基这个时候也忽然意识到闯祸了，他的祖母曾叮嘱他这个美国佬是个很厉害的科学家，打扰他做实验可能会对世界科技发展产生影响，他就是全人类的罪人，之类的。

巴基只是个小乡镇的少年，刚刚成年，还没走出这个闭塞视听的地方，看起来无恶不作，但实际上别人说什么他都信。

他瞪着面无表情地向他走来的史蒂夫，心虚地大声嚷嚷：“怎……怎么啦！不就是打碎了个窗子嘛！你别过来！我打架很凶的！”

“打架很凶？”气急的史蒂夫冷着脸，一把把巴基拎起来，无视他的挣扎，把他扔进公寓里，“你知道你做了什么吗，巴恩斯？”

巴基打架一般都是靠灵巧取胜，在史蒂夫绝对碾压的力量面前就像个憋屈的小动物。他龇牙咧嘴地挣扎，甚至咬了史蒂夫好几口，然后被史蒂夫掰着下巴看到实验室那管被打碎的植物实验体，眨了眨眼，蔫了下来。

我不会真的是人类罪人吧！巴基想，被钳制的屈辱感和那么一点点腾升的罪恶感让他不知所措，他咬了咬嘴唇，难得低声下气地问：“那怎么办？”

“怎么办？”史蒂夫被气笑了，他把巴基推倒在地板上，蹲下来，居高临下地说，“鉴于你还是个——孩子？青少年？你成年了没？”

巴基被吓到了，缩了缩身体：“我，我成年好几个月了……”

“鉴于此，我不打算索求赔偿，反正你也赔不起。”史蒂夫拿起两根麻绳，手脚麻利地将巴基的手腕和脚腕捆住，“但你需要一点惩罚。”

“不不等等你干嘛——”

史蒂夫把被恐吓得不停扭动的巴基翻过来，一把撕开紧身牛仔裤，纽扣一下子蹦在地板上。巴基挣扎的动作愈发激烈，而史蒂夫只是自顾自地扯下他的棉质内裤，然后扬手，在圆润光滑的屁股上狠狠打下一巴掌。

两团圆圆的臀肉晃了晃。

“操——！你有病啊！你变态啊！干你娘！”羞耻和愤怒立马占据巴基的大脑。他一个成年人，被另一个混蛋打了屁股！他祖母都没打过！

实际上史蒂夫其实听不懂他那些乱七八糟的骂人话，但想想都知道肯定不是什么好话。

“还是说你想赔钱？”史蒂夫冷酷无情地再次扇了那柔软白皙的屁股一巴掌，那两团可怜的臀肉立马浮现出红肿的手印，“仪器三万美元，实验体六千美元，培养液算你便宜点，一千美元。”

巴基不甚灵光的小脑袋纠结地一算，三万七千美元，换一下就是十五万八千列伊呀！贫穷人家的小孩吓得眼泪都差点掉出来。

“我不赔！你把我怎么样！”巴基咬着牙，梗着脖子喊道。

史蒂夫冷笑一声：“那你就是跨国罪犯，蹲监狱都蹲不到罗马尼亚的监狱。”

巴基终于被吓哭了。

而混蛋美国佬对他的眼泪视若无睹，那只大手一直揉搓着他的屁股。等到巴基抽抽搭搭地缓了一会后，再一次扇打那两团已经开始发肿的软肉。

持续了五分钟左右，巴基感觉自己的屁股快熟了，火辣辣的疼。他一边哭一边含糊地骂着一些不干不净的话，史蒂夫一边感受着少年发热的臀部，一边悄悄观察他的表情。

史蒂夫突然感觉到好像有点不对劲，于是停下来动作，伸手擦了擦巴基的脸，被迅速地躲了过去。他叹了一口气，趁巴基不注意，手伸向少年的身前：

“原来你是个被打屁股都会射的小孩吗？”

巴基猛地打了个哭嗝，脸色变得苍白。

我操。完了。

他不知道该怎么反应，那张喋喋不休的红润嘴唇卡了壳，什么话都说不出。他不知道该咒骂这个混蛋还是咒骂自己，明明这样一个被侮辱的场景，他却该他妈死的控制不住自己。

巴基羞耻得恨不得一头撞死。

史蒂夫没有说话，把他抱在怀里，摸着少年阴茎的手开始上下撸动，温热的指尖小心翼翼地搓了搓微微上翘的龟头，再温柔地捏了捏两颗卵蛋。他回想了一下在纽约时同学们在“电影之夜”谈起的荤话，用力按压怀里人的会阴。

巴基很明显地颤动了一下，抽泣的声音一下子变了调。

“很舒服吗？”史蒂夫凑在巴基耳旁问他，巴基欲盖弥彰地摇摇头。

史蒂夫的手指不停地按压会阴及周围，忽然手指碰到一处温热潮湿的地方，他的指尖甚至下陷进去。

两人都被惊了一下。

怀里的少年忽然惊恐地挣扎，屈起的膝盖一下子撞开史蒂夫的手臂，他趴在地板上努力向前挪动，却在下一秒被史蒂夫整个人拽回怀里。

“这是什么？”史蒂夫掰开巴基的两条腿，仔细观察着囊袋下那条粉嫩的细缝，“小朋友，你还有个……阴道？你是女孩子吗？”

他的原意绝对没有任何嘲讽，但巴基听了简直被恐惧和愤怒冲昏了头。

“滚你妈的！变态！我是男是女关你屁事！”巴基简直是在尖叫，他疯了似地胡乱挣扎，手肘差点打到史蒂夫的额头。

巴基那个小小的女穴发育得比较完整，拨开两片肉唇，史蒂夫甚至能找到那颗小小的阴蒂。他看了巴基一眼，捻着阴蒂摩擦，大拇指是不是地按压。

巴基崩溃地大哭，求他放开他，而史蒂夫的回应则是温柔地吻着巴基柔软的嘴唇，滑过口腔黏膜，强迫他的舌头与自己纠缠，逼的巴基不得不流着泪乖乖瘫软在他怀里。

他越哭，史蒂夫越没办法控制自己停下来。

唇瓣分开时交融的口水拉出一条银丝，而巴基的下身在史蒂夫努力的揉搓下渗出了些黏呼呼的液体。史蒂夫一只手握住巴基那根颜色可爱的阴茎，一只手试探地戳弄着那条细缝里小小的入口，怜爱地亲了亲巴基下巴上的美人沟。

“呜你走开……你别进来……”巴基一直在断断续续地喊着，一边喊一边打哭嗝。见状，史蒂夫安慰地吻了吻少年的额头，然后在那小小的穴里插入第二根手指。

那个地方本就是不该出现的，小得过分，连两根手指都很难吃下。史蒂夫无奈地蹭了蹭巴基的脸颊，说：“怎么这么紧？你要怎么把我吃进去？”

巴基已经听不进去他的话了，他说什么都是一阵摇头，于是史蒂夫把他抱起来，踢开实验室的门，把少年放在一处空置的木桌上。巴基依旧红肿的屁股感到一阵痒痛。他转过身把窗帘拉严，再在实验台上随手拿出一管培养液。

见了绿色的培养液，巴基反射性地想逃，史蒂夫贴在他的耳边安慰他：“没事的，这对你的身体没有坏处……”

他一只手打开培养液，将冰凉的油状物全部倾倒在巴基的女穴上，然后缓慢地伸了三根手指进去，大拇指一直按摩阴蒂。

巴基像是承受不住地颤抖着蜷缩起身子，可爱的棕脑袋垂了下来，轻轻抵在史蒂夫的肩上。这个饱含妥协意味的动作取悦了史蒂夫，他贴上巴基的嘴唇，用舌尖安抚紧咬着下唇的牙齿，然后堂而皇之地侵占这个少年的口腔。

他对这个孩子一见钟情啊。

他的捣乱，他的脏话，他时常撅起的嘴，在史蒂夫眼里都是那么可爱。

巴基抗拒却又情不自禁地享受着史蒂夫的手指带来的快感，一切对于这个只在偶尔用用自己的手解决事情的少年来说实在过于刺激。

史蒂夫的手指忽然碰到某个点，巴基立马紧紧搂住他的脖子，终于忍不住叫出声。

“那里有些胀，”巴基把眼泪蹭在史蒂夫的脸颊上，“你、你再摸摸，好舒服……”

巴基从来没怎么照顾过自己这个畸形的女穴，从来不知道被如此对待是这样的舒服。他只是个稚气未脱的少年，本能地选择追随快感。

史蒂夫笑了起来，在他体内活动的手指狠狠抠弄了一下那个点，换来巴基绵长又真实的呻吟。

史蒂夫不再忍耐，利索地脱下裤子从内裤里掏出硬得快要爆炸的阴茎，比起巴基的它实在是大太多，青色的血管凸起，龟头紧贴着史蒂夫结实的腹肌，实在不是好相与的模样。

巴基吓得往后挪了一下，难堪又羞涩地别开目光，余光却始终盯着那根巨大的东西。

史蒂夫解开捆绑着巴基双手的那根麻绳，捉着他的手按在自己阴茎上。巴基的手像是被烫到那样跳了一下，但史蒂夫强硬地握着他的手引导他握住这根阴茎，慢条斯理地往巴基湿漉漉得女穴里塞。

巴基当即被吓了一跳：“等等，你太大了！进不去的……”

“你可以的，宝贝。”史蒂夫的龟头抵在那个窄小湿润的穴口，肉唇吮吸这这根庞然大物，热情地招呼它。他粗喘着气，宠溺地用鼻尖点了点他的额头，“我要进来了。”

不等他回应，史蒂夫缓慢地将阴茎推进那个紧致的、温暖的穴里。

刚刚进去的那一刻，史蒂夫就想要叹息。这一切比他想象中的要快乐无数倍，这样一个又紧又热的小洞，他忍不住死在里面。

尽管润滑做得足够细致，巴基还是感觉到一股胀痛从下身传来。他难受地用力推史蒂夫，可那股可怕的，像是要将他劈成两半的痛楚愈演愈烈。他难受地咬住嘴唇，眼泪和冷汗混合着划过脸颊。

“我好疼啊……真的好疼。你能不能出去，求你了……”

史蒂夫不敢再前进，只能先停下来，不断撸动巴基已经软下来的阴茎。等到阴茎半硬，巴基也约摸能够习惯下半身那根东西，才小心翼翼地继续往前推进。

当那个小小的穴口终于完全吞下了史蒂夫的阴茎，巴基终于松了口气，继而埋怨道：“太深了，要顶到我的胃了，你出去一点。”

史蒂夫被他稚气的抱怨逗笑。他速度平缓抽动，每次都刻意照顾到那个点，巴基立马舒服得不再抱怨。他伸手搂住史蒂夫的脖子，随着进出他身体的那根阴茎发出愉悦的叹息。

“啊……你这个美国佬，还挺不赖的。”巴基嘟囔着说。

当史蒂夫意识到这句话他说得很认真时，心底浮上一种难言的罪恶感。巴基虽然成年但仍然像个孩子，而他像诱骗了一个一无所知的孩子。

史蒂夫把巴基从桌子上抱起来，阴茎直直戳在那个点上。突如其来的激烈快感使得巴基一下子拔高了音调，两条长腿颤抖着环住史蒂夫的腰。

史蒂夫一边揉搓着那两团还没有消肿的臀肉一边走向窗边，每走一步那根阴茎便胡乱顶一下，毫无规律的深顶让巴基像大脑里忽然炸了朵烟花，他呻吟的声音越来越大，以此来抵挡这些难以消化的强烈快感。

“嘘——”史蒂夫抱着巴基的屁股，一边顶胯将阴茎送到更深初，“声音小一点。记得吗？你刚刚把这扇窗户打碎。你想要镇子上的人都听到你的叫声吗？”

巴基不敢置信地看着他，目光里写满了“你有病吗”，史蒂夫接受到，并以一个更加凶狠的顶弄回答。

巴基的一条腿站在地上，另一条腿被史蒂夫抬起以方便进出；他抓住棉麻布的窗帘，捂着嘴巴，拼命堵住那些黏腻呻吟。

他显然是被史蒂夫的威胁吓到了，被快感充斥的脑袋里总觉得窗外也许正有人经过，他们也许会听到他的叫声，狐疑地走过来查看，掀开窗帘，会看到巴恩斯家的独子正在被最近搬来的科学家像对待女人那样操，也许他们还会看到巴基那正在被一根紫红阴茎侵犯的、黏答答的女穴，他们都会知道他是个不男不女的怪胎，不知廉耻地掰开腿送给美国佬操。

巴基越夹越紧，夹得史蒂夫感觉阴茎快要埋在肉穴里拔不出来，他拍拍巴基红肿的屁股让他放松，隐隐跳动的阴茎抵在那点上研磨，又缓缓胀大一圈。

史蒂夫捅进去的动作那样用力，两个囊袋打得他的屁股有点疼，那个被撑出一个圆形的洞流着水欢迎这个男人的侵犯。第一次就使用了那么长时间，巴基感觉他的里面快肿了，但那根阴茎带来的快感不愿意放过他。

巴基感觉他的大脑要被史蒂夫操没了，浑身上下只能感觉到有个棍子在欺负他最柔软的地方，他开始低声哭泣，一边哭一边指责史蒂夫；“我要被你操死了。”

史蒂夫停顿了一下，继而以更加狂野的速度和力道捣进那个女穴。巴基跟不上他，被迫承受史蒂夫毫无节制的索取。他不管不顾地叫出声，哪怕他的嗓子已经因为长时间的哭喊而沙哑。

“叫我，宝贝，亲爱，叫我的名字。”史蒂夫激动地吻他，一只手不断上下撸动巴基的阴茎，“我是史蒂夫。”

巴基像个孩子学舌一样，结结巴巴地跟着念出来，“史……史蒂夫……”

“好孩子。”

史蒂夫用力捏着他的屁股，顶向前所未有的深处，巴基忍不住扬起头露出白皙的脖子，史蒂夫像个野兽那样一口咬住他的喉结。

他一下子抵在一处，胀大阴茎在穴肉紧急地收缩摩擦下开始喷射精液，巴基也神志不清地射了史蒂夫一手。

他们抱在一起喘息，史蒂夫缓慢地将自己的性器从那个炙热紧致的小洞里抽出，没有了堵塞物，大股的粘稠精液就顺着巴基的大腿滑下。

史蒂夫把巴基带到怀里，不停地亲吻他的发旋。

——

很多年后，巴基在纽约读大学。他住在史蒂夫的公寓，没有课的时候能和史蒂夫厮混一整天。公寓里的沙发、地毯、阳台、餐桌都见证过他们的胡闹。

有一天，史蒂夫照常去上班，回家后得到的不是自己爱人的拥抱，而是一个力道不小的拳头。

“你骗我！”巴基拿着不知从哪翻出来的很久之前的报价单，一脸愤怒，“我没有弄坏你的实验仪器！你那培养液一公升也就十美元多一点！你那个狗屁实验体，根本就是随手摘的野花！”

史蒂夫挠了挠头，干笑两声，赶紧丢掉文件去哄自家发怒的小朋友。


End file.
